rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalte Blau
Kalte Blau is a friend of Rost and Lila Waldgrun, student of Signal Academy, and future member of team BLBR Background Kalte is an only child, and the son of two young hunters. Raised with his parents intending for him to be a civilian and outside the dangerous line of work, he was often left home with his aunt while they were on missions. When he was 8, his parents were killed on a mission, and a huntsman who had been with them on the assignment was the one to bring the news to Kalte and his aunt. The sudden loss of his parents caused Kalte severe health issues as he became extremely depressed, often being unable to eat. this unhealthy behaviour caused him to be much smaller of build than most children his age, and he withdrew from school as he could not keep up with the work. When he was 10, Rost Smith, the huntsman who had been with his parents when they died, approached his aunt about training Kalte to become a hunter, believing from his own observations that the skills and training would prove beneficial; as well as hoping to bring him out of his shell. With his aunt agreeing (somewhat reluctantly) Rost began to mentor him. Starting with studies on dust and aura manipulation, and eventually going into basic firearms training not long before he entered Signal Academy where Rost was a teacher. During his time at Signal, Kalte had his aura unlocked and quickly adapted to using dust based aura abilities Personality Extremely introverted and docile, Kalte will typically only speak up in defense of his best friends. In general, he tends to allow others do the talking, however his early training under a proficient huntsman has given him the tools needed to be an effective leader in spite of this. With an affinity for team thinking and pure force combat style standing contrast to his normally passive nature. When in private or around his friends he tends to be a bit more confident and outspoken; although he is still easily embarrassed and some individuals have taken to teasing him about it. Suffers from occasional bouts of depression. Appearance Small, pale, and extremely thin. Typically wears black cargo pants, a dark blue sleeveless hoodie, and hiking boots with metal studs on the soles. Skills and equipment Weapon * Name: Blizzard * Wielder: Kalte Blau * Maker/Smith: Kalte Blau * Type: Dust Disppensing Combat Bracers * Weapon Derivation: none * Holstered/Inactive Form: none * Form 1: a pair of simple metal bracers, affixed the the underside is a row of dust catridges that feed into a dispenser on the back of his wrist * Dust Capacity: wind, ice, and cyan protect dust, one catridge of each per bracer. * Usage: (how the wielder uses it in combat; i.e. summary of fighting style) * Planned/possible upgrades: wide scale upgrades in all areas * Notes: the first iteration of he characters weapon, a bare bones dust projection tool for a begining mage. Semblance * Unknown due to age and inexperience Trivia The latest and only reasonable quality member of a long line of characters too awful to mention. Kalte is German for cold, while Blau means blue. Thus, cold blue.Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959